


the moment

by ruzekhalstead



Series: luke & julie. [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Concerts, F/M, Hate to Love, Sassy Julie, Sorry Not Sorry, Sunset Curve, the boys are famous and on tour, typical fangirl fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzekhalstead/pseuds/ruzekhalstead
Summary: flynn drags julie to sunset curve's concert against her will. julie ends up meeting luke in the most unfortunate of circumstances: when she trips on the stairs and smashes her face into the ground.-famous sunset curve authe most basic of fangirl fanfictions where a girl meets a famous celebrity, except in this case, julie really doesn't like luke.
Relationships: Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: luke & julie. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964599
Comments: 39
Kudos: 477





	the moment

**Author's Note:**

> okay before you read:
> 
> \- this is something i wrote like six years ago in high school lmao sooooo oops if it sucks 
> 
> \- i just thought it would work well with the band and i always love me some hate to love (and julie is so good at being sassy towards the boys - episode one anyone???)
> 
> \- this is the most basic plot of any fanfiction so i'm sorry if it's hella cringey but i'm throwing it out here anyway
> 
> please enjoy my ultra cringey fanfiction dream from many years ago!!!

“You’re late.”

Julie rolled her eyes; punctuality was never one of her strengths. “I am not late; we have plenty of time.”

“Jules, I’m serious about this. I don’t want to be late,” Flynn stared at her best friend seriously until she looked over. “This is one of my favourite bands. I know you don’t like them much, but just please try to be supportive for me. Just for today.”

“Yes, please, just go right ahead and make me feel like the bad guy,” Julie groaned, her sarcasm rolling right off her tongue. “Don’t worry; I’m not going to ruin this for you.”

Flynn smiled, her eyes widening with happiness. “I knew there was a reason I loved you.”

“Yeah, sure,” she grinned. 

Of course, there was no doubt the band they were going to see that night was definitely not one of Julie’s favourites; they were a favourite of her best friend. And she was surely not going to be a Negative Nancy and ruin this day for her. No matter how much it killed her.

Flynn clapped her hands happily and grabbed onto Julie's arm, pulling her deeper into her closet. “Now, help me pick an outfit! I need to look fantastic!”

* * *

“You’re late.”

“I was grabbing some pizza!” Luke defended himself. He definitely wasn’t expecting to be bombarded with questions the second he walked through the dressing room door, but by Alex's irritated expression, he probably shouldn’t mess around.

Reggie's head popped up from behind the couch. “If you didn’t bring me back any, I swear to god Luke…”

“Calm yourself, of course I did,” he carefully edged around Alex and threw the pizza box down to a starving Reggie.

Alex stood his ground and glared down at his two bandmates; Luke groaned at the sight. “We missed soundcheck because of you, so we have to go squeeze it in before the show.”

“But my pizza,” Reggie pouted, his bottom lip jutting out in an attempt to convince them.

“Your pizza can wait, let’s go,” Alex scoffed. He kicked the pizza box out of his hands and walked out, leaving Reggie groaning behind him.

* * *

“Wait, wait, I need a minute,” Flynn suddenly stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. The two girls were metres away from the venue Flynn’s favourite band was going to play, when she pulled Julie over to the side. “I need a minute to breathe. This is too much for my little heart.”

Julie laughed. “Flynn, calm down, okay? This is good, this is exciting, be excited!”

“Oh God,” Flynn said, “I think I’m going to be sick.”

Julie grabbed her face between her hands assertively. “No, you are not going to be sick. You are only an hour away from seeing your favourite band and you are going to walk in there with confidence and this is going to be one of the best nights of your life, okay?”

Flynn nodded. “Okay. Yes, alright. You’re right, I can do this.”

“Yes, you can,” Julie agreed, smiling warmly. “Now let’s get in there, because I really need to pee.”

Flynn nodded with a grateful smile and grabbed on tightly to Julie’s arm; together they made their way into the venue. The concert was general admission, which meant no one had seats but instead were constantly pushing and shoving to get as close to the band as possible. That was also another reason Julie wasn’t too fond of this concert; she wasn’t really looking forward to being stepped on and pushed around. But for her best friend, she would do just that.

By the time the two girls entered the concert hall, there was a decent amount of people, but nothing too crazy. “I seriously need to go pee. You go find us a good spot and I’ll meet up with you in a bit.” Flynn nodded, and Julie turned to find her way to the bathroom.

Julie had never been to this venue before, so truth be told, she had no idea where she was going. The only thing she did know was that she really had to use the bathroom. Her phone vibrated, and she looked down to see an excited text message from Flynn saying how she already made some new friends and they were currently bonding over their mutual love for Reggie.

She was so distracted by her phone that she didn’t see the small step leading downwards where she was walking. Julie let out an unattractive shriek as her phone went flying and her body plummeted downwards into the floor. Her nose smacked again the floor and pain seared through her face unbearable. “Shit,” she groaned, rolling over to clutch at her nose.

Julie had done a lot of stupid things in her lifetime; this incident definitely jumped to her top five.

Luke had been innocently walking through the venue with his hood up, trying to go unnoticed by any fans. He had lost a game of odds to Reggie that he couldn’t run out and go buy a hot dog without being caught by fans, and obviously, Luke fell for his trick. But Reggie would be proud to know, he completed the challenged anyway.

And this is why Luke witnessed a girl trip over the stairs and fall harshly onto the ground.

“Holy shit,” he swore, frozen in his spot. “Are you okay?” He rushed forward, kneeling down beside the girl and watching as she clutched her nose in pain.

Julie squeezed her eyes closed, curling her body closer towards the fetal position. They say that helps with the pain. “Does it look like I’m okay?” Her snappy response slipped out involuntarily. “I just smashed my face off the ground! Oh my god, that hurt like a bitch.”

Luke grimaced. He could understand why she was being rude at the moment. “Do you want to just move your hands? I want to make sure it’s not bleeding.”

She groaned at the thought but followed the unknown boys’ orders anyway. Julie hissed with pain when she felt the boy’s fingers ghost over her injury and her eyes snapped open. “Don’t touch it, it hurts!”

“Sorry,” he apologized quickly, shooting her a small smile. “It’s a little swollen but it’s not bleeding.”

Julie’s shoulders dropped in defeat. “Jesus Christ, this is all I needed.” She took a moment to let her eyes roam over the boy who was still kneeling down beside her and furrowed her eyebrows together. “Why do you look so familiar?”

Luke cocked his head to the side, an amused smile overtaking his lips. “You don’t know who I am?”

“Well that sounds awfully cocky,” Julie frowned, narrowing her eyes as she studied his face in closer detail. “No, I don’t know who you are. Should I?”

“You _are_ at my show,” he smirked, grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet. “Knowing who I am might be a good idea.”

Julie dropped her hand from his quickly. “You’re in this band?” She didn’t mean for her words to come out as rude as they did but she didn’t make an effort to correct herself.

“I am,” Luke replied slowly; normally this wasn’t the response he got from girls when he told them he was in a band. “You’re at my show and you don’t know who we are?”

She rolled her eyes. “Not everyone likes your music.”

“But you’re _at_ my show,” he stressed, grinning triumphantly when her irritated brown eyes glared into his hazel ones. “It would only make sense that you at least enjoyed our music.”

Julie frustratingly ran a hand through her hair. “Well, I don’t. I’m here because of my friend. And I came back here because I needed to use the bathroom, not to trip and fall and surely not to be talking to some pretentious popstar.”

“Who are you calling popstar? We’re obviously a rock band, look at my outfit!” Luke gasped, visibly offended. “You think I’m pretentious? If that’s what you think, then alright. I’ll see you out there in a bit,” he dropped his right eyelid in a wink and left Julie standing there, wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

After Julie’s interesting encounter with the band’s lead singer, she slowly made her way to the bathroom and back into the venue. She sent out a quick text to Flynn to know where she was and was delighted when she found her relatively quickly. Their view to the stage wasn’t anything like the front row, but it was decently close enough that she would have a good view of the band. Not like Julie needed anymore facetime with their lead signer after he witnessed one of the most embarrassing moments of her life.

“Hey!” Flynn called out excitedly, grabbing her arm and pulling her closer to their spot. “Oh my God, what happened to your face?”

Julie groaned, instantly reaching to cover her nose with her hands. “Is it that bad?”

“Girl, what the hell? Yes, it’s that bad!” Flynn replied in her usual sassy tone, gently pulling her hands away with concern. “It’s swollen and purple. What happened?”

“I had a misunderstanding with the stairs.”

Flynn’s eyes widened, and a laugh escaped her lips. “You fell down the stairs?”

“Not completely,” Julie argued defensively. “There was a small little step I didn’t see because I was looking down at your text and I fell. And smashed my nose off the ground.”

Giggles streamed freely out of Flynn’s mouth. “Are you okay?”

“I can’t feel anything but pain, but I’ll be fine,” she said dismissively. “Quick question though; what’s the lead singers name?”

“Luke?” Flynn replied in a question tone. “Why do you ask?”

Julie shook her head quickly. “No reason,” she lied, “I just heard some girls’ fangirling about him outside so I was just wondering.”

Julie figured maybe telling Flynn about her run in outside with Luke probably wasn’t the best idea. She knew that Flynn would freak out and she wasn’t sure whether she’d be mad or not that Julie got to meet Luke when she didn’t even like the band. And chances were that after this concert, she’d never see any of them again and this would never even have to be brought up.

Shortly afterwards, the concert’s opening act started their set. Julie hated to admit it, but she was actually enjoying herself. The band had a rock feel to it and she really liked their sound. It was over way too soon because before she knew it, the lights were fading out and the countdown was starting.

Screams erupted all around her and she could feel herself starting to get pushed deeper into the crowd. She groaned silently. The drummer, Alex—Flynn filled her in on all of their names after she realized Julie really had no idea who they each were—came out first and took his place behind his drum set. Shortly after, the other remaining two boys ran down to their microphones with their guitars hanging around their necks. They started playing their first song, and Julie amusedly watched as Flynn proceeded to freak out and scream out the words with no shame.

Julie stared at Luke throughout the concert. She wasn’t sure where else to look considering she didn’t know the lyrics to their songs. Julie wasn’t even going to deny it; the concert wasn’t half as bad as she was expecting it to be. She had taken a great liking to Reggie’s smile and awkward dance moves and there was something about watching Luke that entertained her.

It was near the end of the concert when they sang the only song, she actually knew of theirs, _Now or Never_ , that Luke’s eyes finally found hers in the crowd. He sent a smile in her direction and watched as he got no reaction in response, except for furrowed eyebrows. So, to annoy her even further, he winked at her. The crowd went wild, of course, thinking he was being cheeky.

After the concert, Flynn insisted on waiting outside the back entrance where the tour buses were located. The hopeful look on her face was enough to have Julie agreeing to anything, even though she didn’t realize it meant she might bump into Luke again. And she did, and unfortunately for her, he recognized her all too quickly.

“Hey, it’s you!” He called out, yelling. “How’s your nose?” Flynn turned to look at Julie with incredulous eyes. “By the way, you never gave me your name earlier. I’d think it’s only fair, since you know mine. Or at least I think you do; you weren’t giving off welcoming vibes but you _are_ at my show, so…”

Luke kept talking, oblivious to the glare Flynn was shooting at her friend. Julie was cringing, refusing to make eye contact with Flynn and wishing Luke would just shut up already.

“It’s Julie,” she blurted out to quiet him down, “my name is Julie.”

“Julie,” he hummed, smiling. “I like it.” He finally took notice of Flynn standing right next to her and smiled politely, saying, “hey! What’s your name?”

Flynn shook her head, breathing deeply. “Jesus Christ, this isn’t happening right now.”

“This is Flynn,” Julie replied on her behalf instead. “This is the ‘friend’ I mentioned earlier.”

“Earlier?” Flynn mumbled, whipping her head around to glare at Julie. “I’m going to psycho murder you!” She hissed hotly.

Luke shot her another smile, completely oblivious to the obvious tension between the two friends. “I met Julie earlier when she fell. Pretty nasty fall, but it’s looking much better now.”

Needless to say, Flynn was livid.

“You met Luke Patterson and didn’t _tell_ me?” She screamed, turning her body around to heatedly glare at Julie. Luke finally quieted down, watching the interaction with worried eyes.

Julie cringed. “I didn’t think it was necessary to tell you!” She replied and continued quickly when she saw Flynn’s nostrils flare incredulously. “Not then anyway when you were about to see them. I didn’t want to make you feel bad that I met him when I don’t even like him and you didn’t!” Flynn visibly relaxed her tense muscles but her facial expression was still angry. “Plus, I never thought I’d actually see him again.”

“Literally all of that was offensive to me,” Luke added in bluntly. “Obviously I wanted to make sure the girl who smashed her face into the ground was okay. Even though she called me a pretentious popstar.”

Flynn’s eyes widened. “You called him a pretentious popstar? Oh my God Jules, what is wrong with you?”

It was only then during their conversation that the other fans around them started getting rowdy that Luke was outside and interacting with fans. This only caused more chaos. Teenage girls everywhere started crowding around, closing in on both Julie and Flynn. The crowd was becoming massive, and Flynn was starting to have troubles breathing. Girls surrounded them, pushing and shoving and trampling over them. Flynn ended up falling to the ground and the girls showed no mercy as they plowed over her.

“Flynn!” Julie yelled out, exasperatedly trying to get down to her friend. “Luke, do something!” She turned around to yell at Luke, but she couldn’t see him anymore with the amount of people in her way. She could see Flynn was struggling, not only with her breathing but now she was also constantly being stepped on.

It took a minute before Julie noticed the crowd of people finally parting and giving her some room. She turned around, still crouched beside Flynn, to see a man with a muscles frame reaching out to her. “Julie and Flynn?” He asked, his voice deep and serious.

Julie nodded. “Yes sir,” she replied, not knowing how else to refer to him.

“I’m Jack, the boys’ security guard. I had to take Luke in because there were too any people but he wanted me to make sure you two were okay.”

“I’m fine,” Julie replied quickly, “but she’s not.”

Jack nodded. “He told me to bring you two in. Follow me.”

Julie lifted Flynn up off the floor, wrapping an arm around her waist and hauling her after Jack. He easily cleared the path before them, opening the door and ushering the two inside. It was quiet for a moment before the boys inside started moving about.

“Oh my god,” Alex groaned, reaching forward to grab Flynn and sit her down on the couch. He settled down beside her and tried to help her control her breathing. “I am so sorry you two had to go through that,” he shook his head, looking genuinely guilty. It would be safe to assume part of the reason why Flynn was hyperventilating now was because she was in a room with her favourite band.

Luke walked over to where Julie was standing, her arms wrapped around her body as she processed what was happening. His hazel eyes gave her a once over to make sure there were no obvious injuries. He knew by now that those could easily be attained by her. “Are you okay? Did you get hurt?”

“No, I’m fine,” she paused to look over at Alex successfully helping Flynn calm down and then back at Luke. “Thank you,” she said earnestly. Her voice was so soft towards him that he had to do a double take and stare at her to make sure she was serious. “For helping us out back there. I don’t know what would’ve happened to Flynn, she could’ve passed out any second...”

Luke placed a hand on the small of her back, rubbing soothingly. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. You don’t need to worry about that,” he smiled softly. “I’m glad we could help. I felt like it was partly my fault anyway.”

Julie was acutely aware of his hand on her back and she didn’t completely hate it. She could feel his eyes boring into the side of her face, and a small smile was playing on her lips.

“Hey! Is this the girl who fell?” Reggie yelled out, purposely ruining their cute moment. He leaned in closer to Julie, as if he was about to let her in on a secret. Instead, he exclaimed loudly, “he hasn’t stopped talking about you since he met you.”

Julie smirked, looking up at the brunet in question; his eyes were amused. “Can’t stop talking about me, eh?”

Luke blushed, though he tried to hide it as best he could. “I didn’t want our first meeting to be our last. I don’t think you can blame me.”

“But our first meeting was so horrible,” she laughed, watching his eyes as they admired her. The way he looked at her made butterflies appear in her stomach.

Luke chuckled, a small smirk on his lips. “Yeah, maybe for you because you almost broke your face. But I got to meet this beautiful, sassy girl. And even though she called me pretentious,” he laughed, shaking his head, “I’m still into it.”

“Oh my god, is this actually happening right now?” Alex whispered to Flynn. Luke and Julie were too focused on each other’s eyes to even notice anyone else in the room.

Flynn’s jaw was hanging wipe open as she stared at the adorable duo. “This is the weirdest day of my life but holy shit, I am living for this!” She whispered excitedly in response. Alex agreed with a giggle, nudging her with his shoulder. Reggie was just smirking in their direction; he couldn’t help but feel a little responsible.

“Well, I think you better step up your game,” Julie replied, attempting to act oblivious.

Luke smirked cheekily. “Oh yeah?”

“I’m not easy to impress.”

Luke was the definition of heart eyes right now. “If there’s one thing I know for sure, is that you’re going to be a challenge.”

“You think you’re up for it, Luke?”

“Bring it, Julie.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i'm sorry if it sucked 😂
> 
> i struggled with the ending so that definitely may be cringey, but can we give it up for sassy julie at least????
> 
> and yes, i'm aware there are inaccuracies. like what are the actual chances she would meet luke alone in the venue and no one else would be around??? high unlikely 
> 
> same thing with outside the venue. as if it would take fans that long to notice... but pls, for the sake of the fic, pretend that isn't the case hahaha
> 
> anyway, stay safe everyone xxx


End file.
